Une journée horriblement pourrie
by AsukaTirento
Summary: C'était une très mauvaise journée selon Sasuke Uchiwa. Non seulement il allait être exécuté, mais en plus il se trouvait en présence de ces imbéciles de Sombrages de Bordeciel, dont un blondinet avec d'étranges cicatrices sur les joues se faisait spécialement remarquer en lui cassant les oreilles. Oui, c'était un très mauvais jour. UA Skyrim !


**Au départ, j'avais prévu de faire de cet One-Shot une fanfiction à part entière de multiples-chapitres non liés les uns aux autres. Un recueil quoi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu la foi de le faire, et donc c'est juste un petit OS. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Naruto, ni Skyrim, à mon plus grand malheur.**

* * *

 **Une journée horriblement pourrie**

Sa journée commençait très mal. En fait, cela devait être le pire jour de toute son existence. Qui allait d'ailleurs bientôt se finir, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Bon, en même temps, ce n'était pas très dur de concevoir le futur de la situation actuelle.

Après tout, il fallait être un bel idiot pour ne pas comprendre quel serait le sort du malheureux qui avait la malchance d'être dans la même charrette qu'Ulfric Sombrage, Jarl de Vendeaume et surtout connu comme l'assassin du Haut Roi Torygg. Et sinon, il était aussi le chef d'une armée de rebelles, les Sombrages. C'étaient ceux qui avaient été capturé avec lui, et ce qui prouvait donc leurs incompétences. Mais bon, avec des gens trouvés un peu partout dans la région, des barbares qui se prétendaient les véritables fils de Bordeciel, et qui n'avaient aucune connaissance dans le maniement des armes et de la guerre, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Juste des paysans qui se prenaient pour des révolutionnaires.

Des paysans désormais démunis de leurs armes, placés dans des charrettes qui avançaient à travers les paysages glacés de la partie sud de Bordeciel, à la limite de la domination de la neige. Leurs tuniques bleues en cuir, leur bannière représentante un ours, leurs symboliques, tout cela n'avait plus aucun importance. Ils allaient mourir.

Mais une chose l'intriguait fortement dans la situation présente, où Ulfric Sombrage allait sans aucun doute se faire exécuter – l'Empire craignait trop qu'il parvient à s'enfuir après tout.

Pourquoi, lui, était-il dans le même chariot qu'Ulfric Sombrage, les mains liées ? Depuis quand les soldats Impérieux étaient-ils devenus aveugles au point de le confondre avec un de ces horribles Nordiques ? Comment ils pouvaient les confondre ? Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs ; eux, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Elle était où, la ressemblance ? Ils étaient incapables de reconnaitre un des leurs quand ils en voyaient un, c'est ça ? Il était un Impérial ! Pas un vulgaire Nordique !

Sasuke Uchiwa soupira. Il était vraiment en mauvaise position, à côté de Sombrages dont le regard suffisait à comprendre qu'ils voyaient déjà leur mort, et des Impérieux aux aguets qui le croyaient être du côté des rebelles. Ou, si cela n'était pas le cas, ils pensaient qu'il avait une très mauvaise raison d'avoir voulu traverser la frontière au même moment que les Impérieux affrontaient les Sombrages. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait s'en sortir cette fois : on l'avait dépouillé de ses armes, enchainé avec des cordes, et juste dans le même chariot qu'Ulfric Sombrage ! Comment la situation pourrait-elle être pire ?

 _Par les Neufs, si je m'en sors vivant..._

Pour rajouter à son malheur, un Nordique avec une natte lui parlait. Mais il ne répondit rien : il n'était pas encore assez désespérer pour sympathiser avec un Nordique, surtout si c'est un Sombrage.

— C'est qui l'abruti qui arrête pas de beugler comme un animal égorgé ? J'aimerais prier mes dieux en paix ! s'écria un Sombrage.

En effet, on entendait clairement, un peu devant, quelqu'un crier. Mais ce n'était pas un cri de peur ou de désespoir, loin de là. Il s'agissait plutôt de quelqu'un qui hurlait sa rage contre les Impériaux, débitant toutes sortes d'âneries tels que « Ulfric Sombrage est le véritable Haut-Roi de Bordeciel ! », « Vous êtes des ennemis de Bordeciel ! Que Bordeciel revienne aux à ses vrais fils, les Nordiques ! », ou encore « Profitez bien de ce temps de répit, Impériaux, car les Sombrages ne sont pas encore défaits ! Si vous tuer l'un d'entre nous, dix autres Sombrages viendront vous abattre ! ». Il était effectivement très ennuyeux et irritant. Mais, le seul dans le chariot qui semblait en pleine repentance – une sorte de voleur attrapé par les Impériaux, et qui n'avait aucun lien avec les Sombrages – ne paraissait nullement déranger de l'idiot qui hurlait, même si les soldats Impériaux peinaient à le faire taire. Les Nordiques avaient vraiment une grande gueule.

Ils entraient dans le fort. Helgen, un fort Impérial, et le tombeau d'Ulfric Sombrage et des siens. Aucune cérémonie officielle devant tout un peuple, aucun long discours acharné pour convaincre les braves citoyens de la nécessité de guillotiner un criminel, rien de tout cela. L'Empire voulait vraiment en finir avec l'assassin du Haut-Roi le plus rapidement possible, sans aucune forme de procès, aucune tradition. La guerre était là, sous la forme d'une guerre civile et elle allait prendre fin ici, dans Helgen, un fort terne où régnait une certaine tranquillité qui permettait à une population civile de vivre en son sein, dans un petit village.

Les charrettes s'arrêtèrent, signant la fin du voyage. Tour à tour, on fit descendre les prisonniers. Le premier fut Ulfric Sombrage, qui grogna à travers le tissu entre ses dents. Ce n'était que par précaution : selon les rumeurs, Ulfric Sombrage possédait l'antique art Nordique du _Thu'um_ , l'Art de la Voix, avec lequel il aurait tué le Haut-Roi. Autant dire que, si les Impérieux l'avaient laissé la capacité de parler, le Jarl de Vendeaume se serait déjà enfui. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, cela était amusant de voir combien les Impérieux pouvaient être superstitieux et attentifs aux rumeurs. Cela était le signe de leur hésitation et leur peur face au plus grand criminel de Bordeciel.

Lorsque l'autre Nordique, celui à la natte, fut appelé, Sasuke apprit son nom : Ralof de Rivebois. Il n'en garderait aucun souvenir. Beaucoup trop commun et oubliable comme nom.

Le pieux – tel était le nom que lui avait attribué Sasuke, à défaut de savoir comment il s'appelait – fut appelé. Sasuke ne put pas entendre son nom : l'homme couvrait la voix du soldat Impérial qui les appelait par des supplices, plaignant pour sa vie en jurant qu'il n'était pas un voleur. La panique le gagna et, sans que les soldats ne réagissent, commença à courir. Inconscience ou désespoirs, jamais personne n'en saurait les raisons, mais il fut rapidement arrêté par une flèche qui le tua net. Les Impérieux n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Finalement, on l'appela. Mais pas par son nom. Le soldat se contenta de le désigner en lui disant d'approcher. Il ne devait sans doute pas s'attendre à l'avoir dans sa liste.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Alors, comme chaque fois, il se présenta, en sachant la réaction de celui en face...

— Sasuke Uchiwa.

La surprise, la consternation, l'incrédibilité. Son nom était connu, il le savait. Mais il ne pensait pas que même la région sauvage de Bordeciel aurait entendu parler de lui.

— Uchiwa ? répéta l'homme. Comme la célèbre Maison Uchiwa ?... Vous mentez, c'est impossible. Les Uchiwa ont tous été défait suite à un coup d'État. Il n'en reste plus aucun survivant.

— Sauf moi, annonça solennellement Sasuke.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait rie – avec dédain et mépris, bien sûr – face à la stupeur sur le visage du soldat, qui regarda son collègue, puis un autre. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait savoir quoi faire. Comment allaient-ils régler ce problème ? En appelant leur général ?

— Soldats, hâtez-vous ! Il faut en finir au plus vite avec Ulfric Sombrage !

Justement, celui-ci paraissait presser de commencer les exécutions. Le soldat Impérial en face de Sasuke frémit et écrivit sur son parchemin, marmonnant que les seuls les Neufs sauraient quoi faire dans cette situation. Puis il redressa la tête et, du haut de son grade de soldat au service de l'Empire, envoya Sasuke sur le peloton d'exécution. Ce dernier sourit et rejoignit les autres prisonniers, alignés devant leur bourreau, les soldats, et surtout, devant la potence et le Général Tullius, commandant impérial vêtu d'une armure dorée qui montrait à ceux qui le l'auraient pas deviné, sa place primordial pour l'Empire.

Ce même Général Tullius entama un discours à l'encontre d'Ulfric Sombrage. Cela sonnait comme une messe funèbre, un hommage au Haut-Roi Torygg, un hommage à la bravoure de l'Empire pour avoir résisté contre les Sombrages et, enfin, un témoignage vers les cieux pour annoncer qu'aujourd'hui, ces rebelles allaient tomber.

 _Les Sombrages vont sombrer... Très amusant._

Sauf que lui aussi allait sombrer. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il laisserait les choses se faire. Si jamais rien n'intervenait, sans doute dans l'espoir de sauver Ulfric Sombrage, il réagirait par lui-même. Malgré son respect pour l'Empire, il refusait de mourir de leur main. Pas d'une manière si stupide. S'il fallait se battre, il le ferait, et emporterait autant de monde avec lui dans sa tombe, Impériaux comme Sombrages ; inutile de faire la distinction, il s'en fichait. S'il devait mourir, tous seraient ses ennemis, coupable de vouloir mettre fin à ses jours. Car Sasuke Uchiwa, dernier survivant de la très noble Maison Uchiwa, ne pouvait terminer sa vie comme un vulgaire criminel, pas sans se battre du moins.

 _Mmh. Je suis un Uchiwa. Hors de question de mourir comme un vulgaire païen._

En parlant de païen, il y en avait un qui se faisait fortement remarquer. Le même que celui qui hurlaient tandis que les charrettes se dirigeaient vers Helgen. Mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous regroupés, Sasuke eut un meilleur aperçut du phénomène, celui-ci s'étant légèrement avancé par rapport aux autres, plus proche du général Tullius, comme pour le défié.

C'était un Nordique des plus banals, sauf pour quelques détails : plus petit et maigre que la plupart, il avait d'étranges cicatrices sur les joues.

— Foutaise ! Vous mentez, vous tous, les Impériaux ! Empire de menteurs et de lâches, qui prétendez à une paix factice !

 _Qu'il la ferme... Décapitez-le en premier, ça tranquillisera nos oreilles._

— Soldat, appela le général Tullius d'une voix ferme sans lâcher le regard du Nordique une selon fois, qui est cet individu ?

— Je suis le Renard Démoniaque, intervenu le Nordique, sans laisser le temps au soldat de répondre.

 _Nom stupide à gens stupides, semblerait-il._

— Renard Démoniaque, c'est ça ? Bien, il semblerait que nous avons trouvé le premier Sombrage à exécuter, déclara le général Tullius en faisant signe au bourreau. Sombrages, que cela vous serve d'exemple : jamais vous ne serez pris au sérieux par quiconque, barbare comme vous êtes !

Des exclamations d'indignations et de surprises résonnaient déjà dans les rangs des prisonniers, alors que le Renard Démoniaque, s'avançait sans hésitation vers la potence et le bourreau. Mais, avant d'être mis à genoux par son assassin, il tourna la tête vers ses confrères.

Sasuke eut l'impression de voir une autre personne. De la haine visible dans les yeux bleus de l'homme, il n'en restait plus rien. Il observait ses camarades d'infortunes d'un regard mêlant tristesse et espoir, comme s'il leur disait que cette épreuve, la mort, n'était rien de bien important. Et puis, il sourit. Un sourire très particulier, honnête et insouciant.

Jamais Sasuke ne vit de sourire plus idiot et niais que celui-ci.

— Ne vous en faites pas, nous nous reverrons à Sovngarde ! assura le Nordique d'une voix joyeuse et confiante.

 _Imbécile. Sovngarde n'est qu'une utopie pour donner la foi aux idiots de Nordiques barbares. Que croient-ils voir dans leur paradis ? Talos ? Pff._

Personne n'ajouta quoi que cela soit, tous portaient un regard lourd de sens : ils se préparaient tous à la fatalité du destin. Mais cela ne parut pas déconcerté le Renard Démoniaque, qui se mit à rire. C'était sans doute un rire désespéré qui se mêlerait bientôt aux larmes et...

— Ha, ha ! Vous devriez voir vos tronches, c'est trop drôle ! Arrêtez de déprimer pour si peu, les gars ! Les Sombrages meurent mais ne disparaitront jamais ! Nous nous retrouverons à Sovngarde !

Ou pas du tout. Est-ce que ce Nordique était en train de se moquer de ses camarades ? Alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir ? Sasuke en était certain à présent : ce garçon était un profond idiot. Le pire fut que son rire sembla faire réagir les Sombrages. Étonnamment, la plupart qui avaient, quelques instant auparavant, le regard des résignés, relevaient à présent la tête et observait le Renard Démoniaque avec un mélange d'admiration et d'amusement. Leurs yeux étaient désormais illuminés d'une flamme, celle du combat.

Celle qui leur disait à Impériaux « Vous croyez quoi ? Nous sommes des Nordiques et nous continuerons de nous battre ! Car on est des barbares sans cerveau ! ». Bon, d'accord, cette dernière phrase, il se peut qu'elle soit exagérée. Mais c'était sans doute ce que se disaient tous les soldats.

— Bien dit, Renard Démoniaque ! Que Talos veille sur vous et tous ceux qui vous rejoindrons à Sovngarde ! s'écria un Sombrage, celui que Sasuke reconnut comme Ralof de Rivebois.

— Bourreau, terminez-en avec ce Sombrage. Maintenant ! ordonna le général Tullius, qui voyait que la situation risquait de changer en la faveur d'Ulfric Sombrage.

Le bourreau s'exécuta et força sa première victime à genoux. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, continuait de ricaner, comme amusé de ce qui se passait. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe et, attentif, Sasuke tentait d'écouter ce qu'il disait ; juste histoire de s'assurer de l'idiotie de ce Nordique.

Mais soudainement, un cri résonna au loin, comme provenant des montagnes. Celui-ci n'avait rien d'humain. Il rappelait beaucoup plus celui d'un...

— Eh, les Impériaux ! Vous cachez un dragon dans vos donjons ou quoi ? moqua le Nordique qui s'apprêtait à mourir.

— Qu'on me l'exécute ! beugla le général Tullius.

Mais, alors qu'il criait cet ordre, un autre cri résonna. Au même instant, beaucoup d'exclamations retentirent. Tous regardaient une montagne au loin. Sasuke leva un sourcil. Pourquoi tous les Nordiques autour de lui observaient cette montagne comme si elle allait se mettre à marcher ? Ils devenaient fous ?

— J'ai dit, exécution ! se répéta le général Tullius. Dois-je vous faire la démonstration moi-même avant que vous ne compreniez ce que vous devez faire, bourreau ? Alors faites !

Sasuke ricana silencieusement. Voilà, le général perdait patience. Face à un Nordique à grande gueule. Quelle ironie, quand on savait que peu de temps avant, c'était l'inverse : un Nordique qui hurlait dans sa charrette que les Sombrages ne laisseraient jamais tomber et ne se soumettraient jamais à l'Empire. Mais bon, cela serait bientôt fini, cette mascarade stupide sur un orgueil propre aux Nordiques.

Et, éventuellement, lui aussi. Mince, cela était embêtant, surtout qu'on l'avait placé dans le même panier que des Nordiques.

Tandis que le Renard Démoniaque continua de se railler de l'Empire, le bourreau leva sa hache. Pourtant, personne n'y prêtait attention. Tous observait une étrange silhouette dans le ciel, dans la forme de trompait pas.

— UN DRAGON !

Ce simple cri suffit à semer la panique dans tout le fort. Tandis que certaines criaient, d'autres tentaient déjà de s'enfuir, alors que les soldats Impérieux essayaient de maintenir le calme, sans grand succès. Tout se déroula très vite. Le dragon, grâce à ses grandes ailes, volait vers le fort et, en quelques secondaires, atteint la tour devant laquelle se tenait les prisonniers, et s'y posa.

Beaucoup restaient immobiles, incapable de bouger tellement la peur et la stupéfaction les maintenaient sur place – Sasuke y comprit. Il regarda avec effroi l'étrange dragon grisâtre ouvrir grand sa gueule, comme s'apprêtant à reverser un flot de flammes. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il reprit ses esprits et esquiva un geste pour s'enfuir.

Mais ce ne furent pas des flammes que cracha le dragon. Un terrible cri, d'une puissance incommensurable, échappa de sa gorge. Il fut si fort que la terre trembla, menant au sol de nombreux hommes qui couraient. Trébuchant, Sasuke se retrouva sur ses genoux, se servant de ses mains pour amortir sa chute. Il put alors avoir un meilleur aperçut du dragon.

Les dragons des rumeurs et des contes étaient en général écailleux et rouges, crachant des flammes. Celui-ci n'avait de rouge que ses yeux. Son corps ressemblait plus à un filon d'un métal, comme du fer. Jamais un tel dragon n'avait dû être vu sur Tamriel. Bon sang, jamais un dragon n'avait été vu dans Tamriel depuis des siècles ! Les dragons avaient disparus ! Ils n'étaient pas censé revenir subitement à la vie alors qu'Ulfric Sombrage s'apprête à être exécuter !

Tiens ? Un dragon qui apparait alors qu'Ulfric Sombrage s'apprête à être exécuté... Étonnante coïncidence... Si le Jarl de Vendeaume était à l'origine de la présence de cette créature antique, aucun doute là-dessus : ce n'est pas à cheval que le général Tullius arrivera à l'arrêter. D'abord le Thu'um, maintenant un dragon. Ulfric Sombrage était vraiment un Nordique impressionnant. Pas étonnant qu'il ait réussi à tuer le Haut-Roi Torygg ! Celui-ci contrôlait les dragons ? Non. Voilà ce qui devait lui manquer.

 _Tuer par un dragon ? Là, je préfère. C'est mieux que d'être exécuter par un pathétique bourreau de l'Empire._

Mais s'il pouvait éviter de mourir, ça l'arrangerait tout autant. Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour finir sa vie maintenant. Bon sang, il n'avait même pas atteint la vingtaine ! Ils vivaient peu, certes, dans des temps si troubles, mais quand même ! Le dragon ne préférerait-il pas tuer les vieux, ceux ayant plus d'une trentaine ?

— Eh, camarade ! Relevez-vous ! Vous ne voulez pas mourir maintenant, tout de même ? Pas quand ce dragon nous offre une si bonne diversion.

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait être dégouté ou soulagé qu'un Sombrage lui parle. En plus, il le reconnaissait : Ralof de Rivebois. Encore, et toujours lui. Comment avait-il fait pour finalement connaitre un Sombrage alors qu'ils allaient mourir ? Les Neufs avaient un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Lorsque Ralof le proposa de le suivre, il n'en fallut pas plus à Sasuke pour le faire. Aux portes de la mort, amis et ennemis n'avaient plus aucune importance. Tout autour d'eux était un chaos sans fin, avec les cris assourdissants du dragon et des hommes, un ciel obscure, comme si une tempête de feu s'était déchaînée. Au loin, on pouvait entendre la voix du général Tullius, qui hurlait des ordres aux soldats, qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention. A croire que ce général Impérial était un Nordique tellement il beuglait à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales.

Tiens, en parlant de Nordique criard. L'autre Renard Démoniaque, était-il en vie ? S'il était mort, ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise perte, loin de là.

— Venez ! Nous y sommes presque !

Sasuke suivit Ralof sans chercher à réfléchir. Puis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une tour, il comprit pourquoi il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Après avoir été capturé et confondu avec un Sombrage, avoir manqué de peu la mort face à un bourreau, avoir réussi à survivre face à un dragon qui sème la terreur, voilà qu'une nouvelle situation se présentait à lui.

Des Sombrages. Partout. Avec Ulfric Sombrage, pour ajouter au désespoir de la situation. En plus, celui-ci s'était débarrassé du tissu sur sa bouche. C'était la fin, Sasuke en fut certain. Il allait être tué par des Nordiques sans cervelles et bruyants. Fantastique.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ce qui arrivait. En fait, personne ne lui prêtait attention. De nombreux Sombrages étaient occupés à soigner les leurs, tandis que d'autres veillaient par les fenêtres de la tour et, les derniers, discutaient avec leur chef. Le Jarl de Vendeaume, contrairement aux autres, paraissait calme. Mais d'après ce que Sasuke entendit, il n'était pas responsable de la venue de ce dragon.

Ce qui créait donc la confusion dans son esprit. Que devait-il faire ? Aider l'Empire à se débarrasser des Sombrages ou s'occuper de fuir le dragon ? Est-ce que l'Empire se chargeait même d'arrêter les Sombrages ? Est-ce qu'au moins, on ne le confondrait pas avec un Sombrage ?

 _Quelle journée pourrie... Qu'est-ce qui va arriver après ? Des Daedra vont apparaitre ?_

Sans prendre la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, il décida de trouver au plus vite un moyen de s'enfuir. Celui-ci se présenta sous la forme d'un escalier qui permettait d'atteindre le sommet de la tour. Sans perdre de temps, il s'aventura dans l'escalier et enjamba les marches à toute allure. Apparemment, il ne fut pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée : des Sombrages inspectaient déjà les fenêtres, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une sortie.

Ils ne firent pas attention à Sasuke, qui continua de grimper. Un dernier Sombrage, le plus en hauteur, cria quelque chose dont il ne comprit pas un traitre mot. Mais il vit très nettement ce qui se passa, dès d'un hurlement strident résonna dans les airs. Sasuke eut à peine le temps de se reculer qu'une paroi de la tour fut brutalement détruite par le dragon métallique, tuant au passage le Sombrage le plus proche.

La créature mythique, sans hésitation, ouvrit grand sa gueule. Sasuke eut le réflexe de descendre le plus loin, possible, alors que les Sombrages hurlaient de se reculer. Une chaleur étouffante envahie la tour, provenant du dragon qui était aussi doté de la capacité à cracher des flammes. Heureusement, cela ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que le dragon ne s'arrête et reprenne son envol pour reprendre la destruction totale du fort.

 _Et puis quoi encore ? Le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête ?_

Sasuke ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et s'approcha des gravats, sous lesquels reposait le corps du Sombrage mort.

 _Il semblerait que ce Nordique ait eu moins de chance que moi. Tant pis pour lui. Bah, ça ne fera sans doute pas une grosse perte. Il rejoindre l'autre gueulard à Sovngarde._

— Passez par là et sauter jusqu'au bâtiment suivant, dit Ralof qui l'avait rejoint, en pointant le trou dans la tour. Nous vous rejoindrons après. Bonne chance et... Tentez de rester en vie.

Bien que Sasuke fût légèrement déconcerté à l'idée de devoir sauter pour atteindre un bâtiment, et donc de risquer de tomber dans le vide, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres options. Rassemblant son courage et sa volonté, il prit un peu d'élan et s'élança. Il sauta. L'espace d'une seconde, il crut mourir. Il ne ressentait absolument rien d'agréable à être dans les airs.

 _Merdiers d'oiseaux, je vous hais ! Vous et vos saletés d'ailes qui vous permettent de voler !_

Oui, on pouvait affirmer qu'il était jaloux de ces maudits piafs. Et alors ? Eux, ils ne risquaient pas de mourir parce qu'ils sautaient !

 _Fichus Nordiques et leurs fichues idées !_

Mais, tandis qu'il maudissait les Nordiques, eux et leurs descendants, ses pieds atterrirent au sol. Sans qu'il ne soit mort au cours du processus. Ah, finalement, il n'avait pas à maudire Ralof et ses descendants. Enfin, pour l'instant. Il n'était pas encore sorti de l'auberge. En parlant d'auberge, le bâtiment dans lequel il venait d'atterrir y ressemblait fortement avec son toit en paille, ses planches en bois, et ses nombreux lits.

 _Soit c'est une auberge, soit cette famille est vraiment très nombreuse. Bah, de toute façon, ils sont sans doute déjà morts._

Il descendit de l'étage sur lequel il avait atterrit – par un magnifique toit à moitié brûler par le dragon – et sortit de la maison. Etre à l'extérieur était encore pire. Des cris retentissaient de partout, le dragon planait dans les airs en crachant du feu vers le sol, des soldats hurlaient des ordres sans être entendu et, pour couronner le tout, le soldat qui faisait l'appel des chariots se trouvait non loin, à côté d'un de ses camarades, et d'un enfant. Ah, et il y avait le dragon qui fonçait vers eux. Fantastique ; il tentait de fuir un dragon, et il allait vers ceux que visait le dragon.

Rapidement, il se réfugia derrière les gravas d'un bâtiment en ruines et observa ce qui se passait. Il reconnut l'homme qui lui avait demandé son identité, un soldat aux cheveux roux qui ne portait pas de casque, contrairement à nombreux de ses congénères. Le soldat criait à un de ses compagnons de « battre en retraite », c'est-à-dire aller se mettre à l'abri alors que le dragon atterrissait devant eux, déversant un jet de flamme torride. Malheureusement pour Sasuke, ils se réfugiaient près de lui. Lui et le soldat impérial se croisèrent mais ne dirent rien, ce qui était compréhensible : ils n'étaient pas ennemis pour le moment, ni même alliés.

— Encore vous ? s'exclama finalement l'impérial.

— J'essaie de me sortir de ce bordel du mieux que je peux, expliqua calmement Sasuke. Comme vous, je suppose. Ce n'est pas le moment.

— En effet, nous n'avons le temps pour ça. Je dois rejoindre le général Tullius au plus vite, informa-t-il à son compatriote. Vous, tentez de vous mettre à l'abri le plus rapidement possible.

— Bien, ne perdez pas de temps ici, Hadvar. Que les dieux vous protègent !

Sasuke roula des yeux devant cet « adieu dramatique » et, toujours sur le qui-vive, surveilla le départ du dragon. Dès l'instant où le monstre battait des ailes pour reprendre son envol, il sortit de derrière les gravats et couru à toute allure vers une maison partiellement détruite, puisqu'il ne restait rien du toit mais que les fondations avaient tenues bon.

Inattentif à ce qu'il entourait, puisqu'il voulait juste s'en sortir vivant, il ne réagit que trop tard lorsque le sol se mit à trembler et qu'il entendit derrière un cri retentissant.

— Baissez-vous ! lui cria à voix basse quelqu'un.

Sasuke sentit quelqu'un le plaquer contre le mur mais, avant qu'il ne puisse jurer ou maudire son assaillant, un jet de flamme se déversa devant lui. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il aurait pu être brulé vif si n'avait pas été interpelé. Et, lorsqu'il regarda son sauveur, à son plus grand désarroi, il vit Hadvar.

— Vous ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

— Ne pensez pas que c'est par bonté de cœur, répliqua aussitôt Hadvar. Je suis simplement ma bonne conscience qui m'empêche de laisser quelqu'un mourir. Même les traitres à la patrie.

— Je ne suis pas un traitre, car je ne suis pas un nordique ! J'ai vraiment une gueule de blondinet aux yeux bleus ? grommela Sasuke.

Mais Hadvar ne l'écoutait déjà plus, s'élançant dès l'instant que le dragon s'envola. Sasuke le suivit. Que pouvait-il faire de mieux ? Ce soldat avait une épée, lui non. Il était clairement désavantagé dans un lieu rempli d'impériaux et de dragon. Oh bon sang, c'était vraiment une journée pourrie.

Toujours sur les talons d'Hadvar, ils passèrent devant de nombreux soldats impériaux, pratiquement tous parés d'arc et de flèches tandis que leurs supérieur aboyaient leurs ordres. Mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment déstabilisé le dragon qui, tel un faucon ou un aigle, fonçait parfois sur sa proie pour l'attraper à l'aide de ses serres et le jeter dans le vide. Sasuke aurait presque de la peine pour ces soldats. Presque, si ces mêmes soldats n'avaient pas voulu le faire décapiter parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il était un Sombrage.

— Ralof, sale traite !

— Hadvar, chien de l'Empire !

Sasuke haussa un sourcil à la situation qui se présenta devant lui. Face à lui et Hadvar se tenaient Ralof et l'autre blond, le Renard Démoniaque. Ce dernier, désintéressé de la rencontre qui se passait, regardait attentivement les déplacements du dragon dans le ciel. Hadvar et Ralof, quant à eux, se faisaient face, leurs armes respectives à la main.

— On s'enfuit, Hadvar, et tu ne peux rien pour l'empêcher, dit Ralof avec un sourire narquois.

— Dans ce cas j'espère que ce dragon vous emmènera tous à Sovngarde, répliqua Hadvar en lui jetant un regard noir.

— Question insultes, vous êtes un peu pathétiques... marmonna Sasuke.

— Ralof, on doit y aller ! s'exclama le Renard Démoniaque.

— Adieu, Hadvar de Rivebois ! Qu'on ne se revoit pas à Sovngarde ! cria Ralof.

— Que l'entrée à Sovngarde te soit refusée, Ralof de Rivebois !

Ainsi furent les adieux déchirants de Hadvar et Ralof de Rivebois. Dont Sasuke se contrefichait royalement. Son regard était porté vers les donjons, sans doute le seul endroit où il serait en sécurité un bref instant.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre où aller. Il se précipita vers la porte la plus proche qui permettait d'accéder aux donjons et y pénétra sans un regard en arrière.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le donjon, Sasuke eut immédiatement un sentiment de sécurité, loin des flammes du dragon ou des flèches des Impériaux.

— Ouf, j'ai cru qu'on n'allait jamais s'en sortir !

Sasuke se crispa Non. C'était impossible. Tout, sauf ça.

Il se retourna et vit, à son plus grand désarroi, deux Sombrages : Ralof de Rivebois et le Renard Démoniaque. Ils n'auraient pas pu aller ailleurs que dans le même donjon que lui ? Ils n'auraient pas pu prendre la porte suivante, par laquelle Hadvar était sans doute passé ?

Être en compagnie d'Hadvar paraissait presque préférable à la situation actuelle. Il ne voulait vraiment pas supporter ces idiots aux cheveux blonds qui râleraient contre l'Empire, surtout ce Renard Démoniaque – dont le surnom était spécialement horrible et ridicule.

— Oh, mais c'est l'Uchika ! s'exclama le Renard Démoniaque. On a bien fait de te suivre.

— C'est Uchiwa, répliqua froidement Sasuke.

— Ah bon ? J'ai du mal entendre alors. Bah, en même temps, j'étais tellement occupé à vouloir tuer Tullius que je n'ai pas dû faire attention ! Autant pour moi, Uchiwa !

Sasuke leva un sourcil. Ce garçon était vraiment le même que l'enragé qui grognait en face du général Tullius plutôt ? Il semblait différent, plus idiot, plus insouciant. Était-ce parce qu'ils n'étaient plus entouré de soldat Impériaux prêts à les pourfendre au moindre geste ?

Une chose était certaine, cependant, il ne pourrait pas supporter ce stupide sourire béat qui ornait le visage du Renard Démoniaque.

— J'crois qu'on va devoir s'entraider pour sortir d'ici en vie, pas vrai Ralof ?

Sasuke voulait protester, mais il savait que cet imbécile de Nordique disait vrai : il avait peu de chances de s'en sortir tout seul.

Mais cela voulait dire qu'il devrait supposer ce maudit Renard Démoniaque et sa grande gueule en tentant d'échapper à un dragon après avoir évité de peu de mourir décapité...

Cette journée était vraiment horriblement pourrie.


End file.
